Android 18's Mass Journey
by Ethan Writer
Summary: During the Cell games, 18 is picked up along with other debris and flung off the planet with the Kamehame-ha, where she floats for a few weeks before a black whole sucks her in. When she wakes up again, she discovers she's 1 dimension away from home, with a clean slate and a handsome marine within reach, what will 18 do in her new life? Artwork by a-strict
1. Chapter 1

**This is my romance attempt at Dragonball z and Mass Effect. Just be warned, I'm not sappy, so it might not be as good as it sounds.**

**I do not own anything, these characters belong to their respective owners and i claim no rights to them. I do not profit from this and this is purely for my and the readers enjoyment.**

**Chapter**** 1 Journey**  
5 Weeks Earlier

Finally his life work was done, but he couldn't test it on anybody. His androids body would reject the formula, he himself is a machine and he can't kidnap somebody now, with the risk of those pesky bastards out there. He knew he was the bad guy, but he had some great qualities to him. He was an avid environmentalist and tried curing human diseases... Well on his own terms, but did it make him evil? Not completely.

His invention would help soldiers on the battle field turn the tides. Nanites programmed to restore tissue damage and increase the strength, speed and stamina of its host. The nanites were complete, however it lacked the final component needed to make the ultimate Super Soldier. The DNA of those pesky Saiyans, the most powerful one at that too. Being the genius he is, he'd already have a solution to this problem, the small monitoring camera's he used to create Cell would gather the DNA required.

The doctor furiously typed away on his computer, sending the commands to his small gathering devices. Taking the special containers he built for this exactly occasion he added the synthesized nanite solution to it. The case looked like a sniper bullet, the top having a small opening for the collecting device to deposit the DNA into and seal the container. At the moment there was a small seal keeping the content from spilling, too small to take any physical damage.

'Bang! Bang! Darn it, their already here!' He quickly put the bullet formed containers thru a chain, and hanging it around the Androids necks as necklaces.

The doctor frowned, he had never taken away their free will, and he couldn't as a matter of fact. With free will came something else, he had already seen it in Android 18, they could experience love. If they ever experience it and is in danger of losing their loved ones due to injury like he did, they could use this to restore the person to full health. Deep down in his now mechanical body, he wasn't so evil, but he could never show that after his lover died...

Present

While a creature was facing a boy for that fate of their planet, a small mechanical bug took a sample of said boy's blood. It then zoomed past everyone and attached itself to the necklace around an unconscious body. Adding the final part to deceased doctor's nanite solution. It wasn't notice by anybody who was fighting, and nobody would ever find out.

"Gohan NOW!" Yelled Goku, the dead father of the boy combating the creature.

His son responded by adding all his energy to the beam he was maintaining, overpowering his enemy's beam and completely obliterating him. The Beam tore and picked up debris and took it out into space as it passed by. Android 18 among the rubble being tossed of the planet, carried off into space in a comatose state. She unconsciously protected herself by forming an energy shield around herself.

The beam faded as it lost energy to its surroundings, but her velocity remained unaffected as the laws of physics states. Two days later the android had travelled a great distance, when her speed started to rapidly increase. Amongst the bright area she was traveling thru was a black spot, a black hole sucking even light out of the area, taking the young beauty away forever.

Parallel Universe

Commander Jane Shepherd had taken a mission raiding one of Cerberus' Labs, she expected strange experiments of some sort, but not what she found. A pale skinned woman with blond hair in a body suite was situated in a pod labelled 'Black hole Extract'. The vital signs on the pod showed she was alright, but was in a chemical induced coma.

Liara and James walked with her towards the pod looking at it. 'Just what did they do to her?' Walking towards a data pad that sat on the side of the pod, she read what it said.

**Project Universe Buster**

**Human female, pale white skin, blue eyes with partial cybernetics was extracted from a miniature black hole.**

**Project Universe Buster had opened a wormhole between universes and upon further analysis was confirmed that gateway between two universes are black holes or wormholes.**

**Subject seems to exert large amounts of pure energy, energy drain procedure to take to reduce high energy level had failed. Subject has an seemingly unlimited amount of this energy. Further analysis is required to fully understand the energy.**

Shepherd looked at the pod again. 'So you're not from around here, huh? Well better not take any chances, since you got supposedly unlimited energy.'

"James, disable the pods sleeping agent. Liara, watch the parameter, we need to take her and the artefacts away from Ceberus." Shepherd ordered.

"On it." James replied

As he started to work on disabling the sleeping agents released in the pod, Shepherd and Liara stood watch, using their cybernetics to kill any Ceberus agents that came within range. There was a hissing sound and the two women turned around in time to see the pod open.

"Take her, we are meeting Cortez at the upper landing zone." She ordered James before turning to Liara. "We are defending him from enemy fire. Let's move!"

They ran down the hall, looking for the staircase that led up to the upper landing bay. When the team finally found it, there were centurions and guards stationed there. Liara and Shepherd threw vortexes behind the guardians, which effectively removed their shields, before they killed them. They took cover as the centurions opened fire on them. Switching to her sniper rifle, the Mantis V, Shepherd took out the two with headshots.

Moving past the corpses, Shepherd in front followed by James with the girl and then Liara who protected them from behind, they trudged up the stairs. Ahead of them was a small control centre, where Liara proceeded to disable the anti-aircraft guns. Shooting the console to ensure it couldn't be re-enabled, they looked at the footage on the screen. The security camera's showed a small group of troopers headed towards their location.

"Shepherd, I'm near the extraction point, hurry up and get there." Cortez said over the radio link.

"You heard him, let's go." The Commander ordered, locking the door behind them.

They arrived at the extraction point, a few troopers coming in from the left. Using her abilities, Liara sent the soldiers crashing into each other, buying enough time for them to make it to the shuttle and escape.

"Phew, that was a close call. Don't cut it so close next time Commander." Cortez called from the front.

"Sure thing Lieutenant. "Shepherd replied. "But then all the fun would go with that too."

"Trust the Great Commander Shepherd to want to have fun rather than surviving..." Cortez remarked, rolling his eyes.

When the team arrived on the Normandy, James took the girl back to the Medi-bay. Liara following him to check on her vital signs.

"No... You can't have me I'll rather kill myself then be part of you." The girl started to mutter in James's arms. "I know I'm part of your conscience Cell, and know this, when Gohan kills us, I'll be happy you monster."

"What's she talking about?" Asked James

"I think she's mumbling about something in her past. It seems like at some point she was in symbiosis with another being called Cell." Liara answered

"From the shaking and the things she said, I don't think he was a good guy." James commented.

Liara nodded. James, who deactivated the pod, knew why this Cell had taken her. After all he saw her files, unlimited energy was something quite desirable. His question however was, how she obtained this unlimited source.

"I'm sorry Gohan..." She mumbled again

He looked down at her, there were tears forming in her closed eyes. Whatever this Cell was, he had caused a lot of pain to her, the look on her face just didn't suite her. James thought about what they could do for her while he walk past the crew's courters towards the med-bay, the one thing he knew was that Ceberus couldn't get her back. He gently laid her down on one of the beds, covering her with a blanket.

Shepherd came into the med-bay, looking at Liara and James who were examining the girl. There was a haunted look on James' face, something she needed to talk about later. Liara looked curious and a little on edge.

"Liara, James..."

"Commander, she seems stable. She mumbled in her sleep earlier though." Liara stated

"What did she say?"

"Something about being part of something called Cell. She said she's rather die than be part of the monster. I don't know what this means, but it sounded a lot like a symbiosis to me Commander Shepherd."

"It's because of her unlimited supply of energy. Having a bond with her would mean a never ending supply of energy." James slowly said, his voice had subtle traces of anger.

"Liara, mind giving me a minute with James?" Asked Shepherd

"Sure." She said before she left.

"James, what's bothering you? When you saw her in that pod, you had this expression on your face. Then earlier when Liara mentioned the symbiosis, you looked almost like you were about to kill something."

"It's not something I'd like to talk about Commander. It just reminds me of something I could have prevented... She looks like one of them, but I know she's not..."

"James, whatever this is, don't blame yourself. I trust that you had done what you cold to save those you can. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"I guess your right Lola..." He said in a defeated tone.

Shepherd however knew he wouldn't stop just then, she needed to figure out what was wrong before he would make peace with it. With that last thought she walked out of the room, leaving James to his thoughts.

"You know she's right." An unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

Turning around, he saw the girl they saved attempt to walk, only to stagger and almost fall, had he not saved her from the humiliation. He caught her and their eyes locked with each other's, her arctic blue eyes with his muddy brown eyes. Their gazes locked into each other, before she broke contact, a blush creeping on her face. James brought her upright and steadied her.

18 opened her hand and noticed a sniper bullet shaped pendant, she frowned before her face showed recognition. She took the necklace and tried to hang it around her neck, while struggling she felt two warm hands move hers away and tie the necklace at the back. A blush krept onto her face, nobody had ever done this for her...

"You heard what we talked about?" He asked as he tied the necklace

"Yah, I just woke up when I heard she asked the blue alien for a minute alone with you." She said

Moving from behind her, he extended his hand introducing himself. "James Vega."

"Crystal Summers, but everybody calls me 18."

"Well, I'd rather call you Crystal. Your name matches your eyes Muñeca."

"Hmm, I might look like a doll, but I assure you I don't fight like one." She said smirking. The smirk on her face catching herself of guard.

A smirk made its way onto his face. "I'll just have to see that for myself Muñeca." He taunted

"You're on Hulk."

Deep in thought, Shepherd walked back to the med-bay. She didn't realise she walked back until she kicked something that stood in her way.

"Commander Shepherd, this is Crystal Summers." James said jumping at the sound she made. 18 smirked when she saw this.

"I can introduce myself Captain America. Crystal Summers, Commander Shepherd."

"Jane Shepherd. I see you and Lieutenant Vega are quite comfortable talking here, but I have to ask you to answer a few of my questions."

"Okay, go ahead and ask."

"Do you have any combat experience and do you know how to work a gun?" Asked the Commander

"I'm a hand to hand combat expert, I do have experience with rifles and shotguns."

"Welcome aboard the Normandy. Lieutenant James Vega here will tell you of your recovery and show you around." Shepherd said and left the room.

"What does she mean?" Asked 18

A sigh escaped his lips before he started off by explaining about the mission they took at the Ceberus labs to recover some artefacts and technology, then went on to explain how they found her in a stasis pod. He took a deep breath before continuing his story, telling her what he read while opening her stasis pod.

"I'm sorry..." He said after a long pause

"It's not your fault. I'm free from my past now... So it doesn't matter."

He looked at her, unsure what to say. He was torn up inside, wanting to comfort her on the one hand and on the other he wanted to know more about her. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"I just wish my brother could have been here to share this new start with me."

"Actually Muñeca, the Galaxy is being invaded by Reapers, synthetic beings bent on purging all organic live from the Galaxy."

"Still, it's a new start and I doubt it's anything as bad as Frieza."

"Who's that?"

"A gender confused Acrosian bent on taking over the universe. He destroyed planets for his amusement, and purged others and sold them to the highest bidder."

"Wow, that's worse... I mean, he's a gender confused genocidal maniac..."

She laughed at him... 'Trust a guy to mention the gender issue. This is my chance to be the good guy- er girl...' "So, the Commander mentioned something about a tour around the ship?"

"Oh yeah, please follow me, your official our guide." He replied with a smile.

**Please Read and review! This is somewhat different than my usual style! And do not fret (No clue that word existed) I have more chapters waiting to be reviewed before publishing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea why the spacing is like this... I do apologize for this, my PC seemed to think it's funny to go and crash with all your work on it. So i had to retype this on my Tablet and i'm working as fast and as hard as i can to get these chapters out.**

Five days had passed since their mission to the Ceberus labs and 1 day since the mission on Sur'kesh. 18 still found it odd that all the different species of aliens talked the same language, still she couldn't really say anything as all the aliens in her world also spoke Galactic, otherwise known as English. Then there was Lieutenant James Vega, a ladies man on all accounts, but he was a real genuine and sincere guy.

Over the past 4 days, she had caught him on more than one occasion stare at her, but she pretended not to notice. The two had become friends of some sort, but the crooked grins and smiles he gave her made her heart flutter. They were currently on their way to the Citadel, a space station.

On arrival, Shepherd instructed James to take 18 shopping for some armour and weapons. The two had gone to a few armouries, but most of the gear seemed to stiff to the android. James had an idea he asked the armoury if they had any combat suites designed for melee and hand to hand combat. The store attendant actually had something, a thin Ademantuim plated suite using Element X to generate it's shielding system.

"How much for that?" Asked James

"200 000 credits."

"You've gotta be shitting me! That's expensive!"

"That's the price sir, it's built from extremely rare metals and uses Element Zero to generate shields. Do you expect it to be cheap?" Asked the Salerian mockingly.

"Would you except this as payment?" 18 asked pulling out a large diamond.

"Yes, that would do. Thank you for doing business." The clerk said, packing the suite in a bag and handing it over to the marine.

"Were did you get that?" Asked James

"While you guys were off playing hero, I found something interesting. A few meteors near that Salerian planet has Diamond deposits on them." She said matter-of-factly.

"Smart, sexy and deadly? Wow, you just know how to grab a guy's attention Muñeca." He praised her.

"Watch it Vega, praise a girl like that, you might just not make it back to the ship without a few claw marks." She said winking at him.

"Claw mark- what? Crystal, uhm- what hm?" He tripped over his words blushing, earning a chuckle from 18. 'Smooth Vega, real smooth... Could just as well ask a monkey to do this.'

"So, now that I have some armour, I'll be seeing you in action."

"If you want to see me in action, I can show you some real action on the Normandy."

"Down boy, down. Don't get all naughty with me, I know you can't handle all this. Even if I sat on your lap, you'd be clueless on what to do."

"That a challenge I hear Summers?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Why don't you find out?" She asked. 'Wow, I'm being a little straight forward... Who am I kidding? I am practically asking him to love me."

"I will don't you worry..." He said. 'Did she just ask me that?' A crooked grin spread across his face. "Muñeca, I'll see you later." He said before he dashed off.

18 just stared at his disappearing figure. 'For such a large hulk of a guy, he can sure move...' She smiled to herself, she knew she fell for his charms. It had been that way for a while now, but he was just too slow to make the first move.

"Practically asking him to ask you out?" Said somebody next to her. "Can't say I blame you, he's one fine man."

18 raised an eyebrow. "The great Commander Shepherd admitted James Vega is hot?"

Shepherd chuckled. "Any female could tell you that, I just prefer to keep my hot-or-not list a secret."

"I'm stunned, I thought you were strictly business, guess there's always time for a little play."

"Damn right."

The two continued to walk thru the Presidium Commons and talk, giving both a better in-depth insite to the other. They had talked and shopped for a few hours before returning to the Normandy. Shepherd had bought her an Omni-tool and explained to her how it worked.

"Crystal, James has requested your presence at the observatory." EDI announced.

"Thanks EDI." She said. "Thank you Shepherd, it was great to get to know you."

James was pacing around in the observatory, the lights were dimmed and candles burned around the place. The door opened and there 18 stood, taking in the scene she smiled softly. 'Finally, he's catching on.'

"Hey there." He said shyly

"Hi there yourself."

'It's now or never. If she doesn't like it, I'm doomed, if she does. Then I might have a chance to hold her...' He had made some whine set out, and a few Mexican foods. Their desert was a truffle, which he convinced Cortez to make for them. He talked for hours, and thanks to Shepherds orders, EDI had locked the doors to allow the two to have some private time.

"I'm impressed Vega, I really loved tonight." She said.

"Anything for you Muñeca." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, before she dashed out of the observatory towards the ladies bathroom. Back against the wall, she slid towards the floor and giggled. James was ecstatic, a big goofy grin on his face. He quickly cleaned up and walked to the elevator, smiling with everybody who passed him.

18 took a deep breath, pushing the butterfly feelings aside and stood up. With a small smile on her face she walked over to the crews courters and plopped down on her bed. She was on cloud nine, but it wasn't as if she'll let anybody know that.

"James, we are going to Tuchanka, I'm taking you, Crystal and Garrus with me. Remember to make sure she's safe, okay?" Shepherd said.

"'Kay Commander."

"James?"

"Yah Lola?"

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"No Commander?"

"Why'd that sound more like a question than a statement? That goofy grin and sparkle in your eyes..."

"Okay, okay Commander. She's a dream, she's sweet, sexy, smart and a great fighter. I set up this little date for us and I thought it didn't work, but at the end she told me she was impressed and kissed me before she dashed out..." He said with a slight sigh.

Shepherd laughed at the tone of his voice. "Yip, you've got it bad James, real bad. Maybe when we go to the Citadel after this mission, you can take her to the Presidium's garden. Have a nice picnic with some nice wine." She suggested.

"Sure, that's a great idea Lola! Thanks!" He said, already starting to plan what he should do on the date.

Shepherd decided it was time to leave, they'll be at their destination in 8 hours and she still had a few reports and emails to reply and write. "Vega, remember to tell 18 to suite up with you guys." She said before she left.

"Estaban!" James suddenly called

"Vega?"

"Compadre, help me with setting up another date with Crystal. I want to take her on a picnic at the Presidium's gardens."

"Okay, but we can do that later. Help me with this would you, I just need you to keep that in place while fix it to the craft."

"Sure thing."

James and Steven worked on the shuttle, repairing and doing maintenance on it. It took some time, but when they finally completed it, there was only 3 hours left before they reached their destination. James left for a shower, while Steven cleaned the shuttle. After his shower, James went to look for Crystal.

"EDI, do you know where Crystal is?"

"Crystal is in the crew's courters. Her heart rate and breathing has dropped to a low rate, suggesting she might be asleep."

"Thank you EDI."

James took the elevator to the courters, when he saw 18 sleeping on the bed, her blond hair slightly messy and a smile on her face. He smirked and took a photo of it before he woke her up.

"Hm?" 18 replied sleepily

"We are almost at Tuchunka, you need to suite up Muñeca."

"Oh, okay." She said and got up.

They made their way down to the shuttle bay, James showed 18 to her locker, where he stored her armour. He then turned and went to his locker to suite up, leaving her to have some privacy while she changed. Once he was done changing, he walked back to Crystal.

"What do you thing Lieutenant Vega?" She asked

"Wow, you look amazing! I never thought a suite could look that good on anybody, but wow..."

"Thanks Hulk, means a lot coming from you." She said, her cheeks slightly pinkish.

James walked over to the weapons bench and picked up a Mantis V and gave it to her. He was about to take a light weight shotgun and give it to her, when she took the Claymore, handling it as if it weighed nothing at all.

"Hm, so your pretty strong too huh Muñeca?"

"Yah, this is just the tip of the iceberg Hulk."

Before he could reply, Shepherd and Garrus came out of the elevator, geared up and ready to go.

"Time to go guys. We've got a genophage to cure." She said as they got onboard.

The flight to the planet was somewhat bumpy due to turbulence, but they soon landed at the secret meeting grounds of the Krogan. The grounds were full of Husk and the other Krogan hadn't arrived yet.

"Take them out, but guard the ship!" Wrex shouted.

Shepherd used her biotics to lift the Husk and killed them with her semi-automatic. James used his incendiary ammo to burn the monsters, while 18 and Garrus used their snipers to pick off the monsters from afar.

"I'm impressed with your skill Crystal." Garrus said as he killed another husk.

"Thanks, it took some practice to get this good." She replied shooting a husk between the eyes.

"Everything requires practice, but the way you shoot, makes it look like you were born with the talent to be a sniper."

"More like programmed with the ability to snipe." She muttered darkly, her face took a grim shadow.

Garrus and Shepherd heard the comment, but said nothing, James was preoccupied killing some of the Husk's that came to close to him for comfort. Some doors opened and the rest of the Krogan come out and the meeting soon started. The Krogan being too stubborn to reunite, Eve stepped in. With her help the party got underway.

On their way to the dispersing facility, Shepherd told them about the deal the Salerian Dalatrass wanted to make with them. She Krogan were furious, but Eve again managed to calm them. The bridge the rode on was compromised when a section of it was damaged by the reaper, then was damaged again when said reaper caused a Turian aircraft to crash in some of the tanks and kill a few Krogan.

Shepherd and her group were separated from the rest, so they took a route thru the ruined Krogan city. Inside they made a few interesting discoveries, changing their views on Krogan societies. After that they fought a few reaper forces and met up with Wrex, who filled them in on their plan.

After narrowly dodging a beam of energy that somehow couldn't get past a certain area, much to the surprise of the team. 18 unbeknown to the team, had set an energy shield in place that deflected and absorbed the lasers damage, but she acted as if she didn't know why the beam couldn't get past that point. Following that they activated the hammers that summoned the Thresormauw, which destroyed the reaper. Mordin and Eve died curing the Krogan of the Genophage.

The sacrifices had a noticeable effect on everybody. The only person 18 was really concerned about was James, who felt left out. She didn't know what to do and something inside of her gave her the feeling that unsettled her. It made her uneasy, like how she felt when Cell was nearby or when he absorbed her brother. No matter how hard she tried, every time that feeling resurfaced and the closer she got to James, the harder it got to ignore.

'Just what the hell is this feeling supposed to mean? I know I've only known him for a little while, but this feeling reminds me of when Cell took away my family... My brother...' Uncertain of what to do, she traced James' ki signal. Taking the elevator down, thinking about what her feelings meant.

James leaned against the pole near his self-claimed workstation. 'Just like that Eve and Mordin died. Shepherd and the rest was hit hard by the loss, but I didn't even know him. It's like I'm just a little kid trying to fit in with the big kids on the playground.' Standing up, he went to his punching bag and started hitting it. All his hits were filled with his anger and frustration, managing to calm him down.

"If you don't stop, you're going to hurt yourself." 18 said from behind him.

"I don't care."

"I do!" She said as she pulled him away from the punching bag. "I know you feel frustrated and angry, trust me I do to, but this isn't helping. Besides, most of this is my fault... I could have saved them all, but I'm too scared you won't except me for who I am..."

"What are you talking about Muñeca? Your you, there is nobody else except you... Even if your a a killer robot from another dimension i'll still flirt and like you as you are, so what's the matter?" He asked, the sudden shake in her voice bringing him out of his angered state.

"Nothing." 18 said in a quivering voice and left.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" James yelled as she left, gaining Steven's attention. James turned around and hit the punching bag with everything he had, and then he walked away from it, sitting on crates his face in his hands.

"I fucking screwed up again." He said to himself.

"James...?"

"Si Compadre?"

"Go talk to her, she feels responsible, just like you do and we both know she isn't. So go talk to her."

"I don't think she wants to... Didn't you hear her voice? She sounded so... So-"

"Sad? Regretful? Ashamed?"

"Yah... I guess so."

"That's why you need to go talk to her."

"But-"

"No but's Jimmy, she needs you right now."

With a sigh, he nodded and got up. He took a deep breath and then slowly breathed out, calming himself again. With a goal he set off to find 18, hoping she'll listen to him. He didn't know what was wrong, but he sure as hell will try to make it more bearable for her if he can't make her problem go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the shortest chapter in the set I have written out. I know I can publish these a lot faster than the rest, but that would ruin the surprises I have in store for you guys. Yah, I'm a dude who relates to James in some way's and I have a bro like him, sue me for pulling him a head of the pack. (Not really) So that's why he's the main char here. **

A day after Mordin and Eve's death, the team had to rescue the ambassadors in the Citadel. Ceberus had taken over most of it, but with the help of Shepherd and her team, the Alliance took back control of the Citadel. A lot of lives were lost during the raid on the complex, but the people living there finally understood that the war was real.

The Normandy's crew had assisted with the clean-up and helped to repair damages, in turn the Normandy obtained the supplies and gear they needed. It had taken a while, but they had manage to restore most of the damage done. Only about 2 weeks had passed since then, the alliance had put them on forced leave for a week so that the Normandy could also have repairs done to it.

James and 18 sat on the grass at the bottom level of the Presidium in some gardens. James had managed to convince her that it wasn't her fault they died, but she still had a guilty look in her eyes whenever they talked to her. Garrus and even Shepherd had tried to ask her about it, but she refused to talk about it and no matter how hard James tried, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Crystal... I know it's barely been a month but I don't know what else it could be... I think I'm in love with you..."

"Do you really mean that Hulk?" She asked

"Yes, at first it was just a little crush, but over time I just couldn't think of anybody else except you, Muñeca."

She leaned towards him and lightly grazed his lips with her own, looking in his eyes while doing so. She kissed him softly, he responded by pulling her on top of him. She gasped, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. She retaliated with her tongue, but before long he pulled away, gasping for air. She smiled at him, knowing she had the advantage.

The rest of the evening she spent in his arms, kissing or feeding him some desserts. They enjoyed their time until their omni-tools sounded.

"James, Crystal please get back to the Normandy. We've got a request from Arai and Liara to help out a colony of Asari on a far off planet." Sheperd said.

"We're on our way Commander." James responded.

Without even picking up their picnic basket, they ran off towards the elevator to return to the Normandy as soon as possible. James hadn't realised it, but his and 18's hands were entwined as they made their way back to the ship.

"Is that everybody EDI?" Asked Shepherd.

"Yes Commander."

"Then let's go, we don't have time to waste. How long before we arrive?"

"We should be there in about 7 hours Commander."

Shepherd nodded. "James, I'm taking you and Liara with me to the planet. She might know more than we do, and I'll need your strength and firepower."

"'Kay Commander." James said and wanted to solute her but discovered 18's hand wrapped in his.

His eyes locked with hers for a second, before a smile spread across his face. 'I didn't even notice, but it feels so right having her hand in mine.' He thought before they went down the elevator.

"Jeff, why don't you take my hand like that?" Asked EDI

"Huh?"

"James and Crystal were holding hands, they seemed to like it."

"I think I heard Traynor saying Hackket's on com for me." Shepherd quickly said and beelines out of the cockpit.

"Traitor!" Joker yelled at her as she ran, earning a chuckle from Jane. 'No way in hell am I going to help explain that... Sorry Joker, that's your problem there.' Leaving the poor guy to explain why he doesn't hold hands with her like that. It had taken the most of the time flying toward the colony to explain this to her, leaving Joker exhausted when he set the Normandy on orbit around the planet.

Shepherd and her team set off to find out what went wrong on the planet. 18 was watching the live footage from helmet camera's, fearing for James' safety. That dreadful feeling had returned with avengence and she was starting to become paranoid with fear. She saw a banshee headed for James and warned them, but it was too late, the creature had impaled him with its claws, leaving him to bleed to death.

"No, no, no! I can't lose him too!" She shouted.

Without thinking, she ran from the screens in the cockpit towards the airlock, opening it and entering.

"Crystal, that's suicide!" Yelled Joker. "Edi, lock it!"

"It would not help, she already opened the door and left." EDI informed Joker.

Running towards the screen, they saw her enter the planet's atmosphere, a yellow glow of fire surrounding her body, but never touching it.

"Why's the fire not burning her?" Joker asked.

"There appears to be a high density shield surrounding her, repelling the flames caused by re-entering the planet's atmosphere." EDI said

"How come she never used those abilities?"

"Logic says she feared we might reject her and throw her out of the crew. She fears being rejected by James, her lover."

The two watches from the Monasteries camera's as she destroys the obstacles in her way to get to James. Joker slightly frightened by the way she just shredded the walls and doors that are designed to take damage from heat sinks...

18 was so lost in her storm of emotions, she destroyed anything and everything in her path towards James. When she made it to the room near him she ran directly towards him, three large wounds in his stomach. Her seething rage flared upon noticing this, guided by these emotions, she used her speed, leaving an afterimage where she stood. Firing a single energy blast at point blank range, she annihilated the monstrosity, before turning her attention towards the one that wounded her James.

She fired concentrated beams similar to Frieza's death-beams at the Banshee, each hit making a whole in one of the limbs. The final beam went straight thru the things heart, after which she fell to the floor and cried.

Shepherd ran over to James and applied medi-gel to the wounds on his back, but she didn't think it would help. "He's not dead yet! Crystal help me!"

With the spark of hope, she put a hand on her chest but something was in her way, a canister to be exact. Her eyes widened and she ran to James, ripping the canister from her neck and breaking open the cap she threw the liquid into his wounds. After 30 seconds the wounds started to close, leaving no trace or even scars on his body.

"What the hell?" Asked Shepherd

"Something from my world. The doctor that created me wanted to leave another legacy, not just his evil one. He created nanites that repairs damaged tissue and strengthens it's host." She said.

After a few more seconds, all of James' wounds were healed, but he was unconscious. With the help of 18 they completed the mission and returned to the Normandy. James Ki went back to normal, but she felt that it had somehow gotten an underlying depth. They ran in and saw her staring at James with wide eyes, tears starting to fill them. She suddenly hugged James.

James awoke being hugged by 18, a smile made it across his face. "Muñeca, I'm alright."

Shepherd and the rest let them have their moment in peace, but she went to Liara and talked to her.

"Shepherd, that solution is quite effective." Liara commented

"Yah, but did you notice the way those wounds healed? Didn't even leave a trace."

"She did say that was a nanite solution." Liara reasoned

18 told James she had to go talk with Shepherd, she kissed him before she left. Walking straight to Liara's lab, the door opened and let her in.

"Shepherd, I know I have some explaining to do. So let me start from the beginning."

"Fine, try anything and I'll kill you." She said

"I don't think you could, even if you tried Shepherd." She said. "It was a few years ago, a man named Dr Gero kidnapped me and my brother. He was a brilliant scientist, but his goals were less than ideal..."

She explained Dr Gero's plans and how Goku thwarted that plans, how he created androids to kill Goku over and over again, but each time Goku proved to be too strong. She explained what Goku and his son was, and how strong they were, how Gohan had dominated Cell. Then she explained how Cell spat her out, after which she lost account of everything that happened around her.

"So either the planet blew up and I ended up in a black whole, or I was blasted along with Cell off the planet." 18 concluded

"So, your basically a biotic... That nanites you gave James, did it have the DNA Gero sought?" Asked Shepherd.

"Yes, I checked. I think it took Gohan's DNA since he's the most powerful Saiyan." 18 informed them.

Liara looked concerned and Shepherd contemplated everything. Then something's started to make sense to her, Crystal was the source of the shield on Tuchunka.

"You created a shield on Tuchunka to protect us, didn't you?" Asked Jane asked

"Yes..."

"YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED THAT REAPER!" Shouted the now livid Shepherd. "WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

"I was scared you might look down on me." 18 replied, her gaze cast downwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you, but I realized I made a bigger mistake not acting. Today, when I nearly lost James, I could take it. I had to save him, so I rushed down to you guys."

Shepherd calmed down, realising she was right. Had they known about her, they would likely have handed her over to the alliance. "No, it's okay, would have happened like this weather or not you did anything."

Laira sat down, if she could get her hands on those nanites, she could save a lot of lives. She could reverse engineer the nanites and possibly create similar nanites that would be able to simply restore flesh wounds.

"Crystal, would you by any chance have some of that serum left?" Asked Laira

"No, but I have this." On the bottom of the container she removed a micro-chip. "Plans for the nanites."

"C-can I have those?" She asked, giddy to have the plans.

"Sure."

18 felt a spike in James' Ki and ran out the door towards him, he was screaming in pain and panting heavily. She tried to calm him, but his pain was too much for him to handle. There was a tearing sound and then James slumped, a furry brown tail became visible from behind James.

"Shit..."

Shepherd entered just in time to hear her mutter it. Jane quirks an eyebrow when she sees the tail behind James. 'It actually suites him... Monkeyman... Or maybe Gorrillaboy' She thought, then chuckles at her thoughts.

**ANybody got any thoughts on nicknames for the James of the jungle? Hehe I have to add it to the story, I dont have one! the person who comes up with the coolest one gets to have it in the next chapter. oh, gimme 10 reviews and the Next chapter might appear sooner than you think!**


End file.
